


Field Trip

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets sick on the day of a field trip.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

When Alex reached to turn his alarm clock off at seven-thirty, he quickly noticed how cold his arm was when he took it out from under the blanket. After turning off the clock, he put his hand back in and started shivering.   
Next, he felt the thin layer of sweat coating his body, the prominent aches in his back, the sore throat, congestion, and the strong feeling of nausea. He knew that this meant one thing- he had the stomach flu. He groaned, which set off a harsh coughing fit.   
Normally, he’d tell his mom so he could stay home to sleep and try to get better, but he couldn’t do that this time. Two months earlier, his history teacher had said that they were going as a class on a field trip to a history museum, and that it was mandatory because they’d have to write a three-page paper on something they found interesting about it. If they did have to miss the trip, there would be an alternate assignment that would be significantly more work, and Alex knew that he didn’t want to do that.   
He forced himself out of bed, and quickly got dressed. After putting on extra layers to hopefully combat his intense chills, he grabbed his phone, wallet, and a pack of tissues before walking outside. Normally, he’d drive himself to school, but he felt so out of it that he decided that it would be safer to take the bus, even if it was just a ten-minute commute. Being on the bus made him feel even more nauseous, so he spent the ride taking deep breaths with his eyes shut.   
Once the bus finally got to school, he walked to his history classroom. When he got there, he saw Jack at his desk and looking at something on his phone. The one silver lining the day would have was that Jack was in his class and going on the trip as well, which Alex thought would help make this a less miserable experience for him. Alex took his seat next to Jack, getting Jack’s attention.  
“Hey man, what’s up?” Jack asked. Alex opened his mouth to reply but broke out into another coughing fit instead. Jack immediately started rubbing his friend’s back until the fit went away.  
“That didn’t sound good, are you sick or something?” Jack continued.  
“Yeah, I feel like shit,” Alex replied. Jack felt Alex’s forehead, and noticed how warm it was.  
“You’re really warm, why didn’t you stay home?” Jack asked.  
“Smith told us what the alternate assignment was if we missed today, and there’s no way in hell I’m doing that,” Alex replied.  
“I guess I would’ve done the same thing. It sucks that you have to force yourself to go today just to avoid the other assignment,” Jack stated.  
“It definitely does, but having you around will make it slightly better,” Alex replied, making Jack smile some.  
“I’ll do what I can to make today tolerable for you. So, are you just super congested?” Jack asked.  
“I think I have a stomach flu or something. I feel flu like and really nauseous,” Alex said, wrapping his arm around his stomach.  
“Well, I’ll do what I can to help you get through today. Maybe after school, I can go home with you and we can watch movies and you can get some rest. It’s Friday, so I can stay out later,” Jack suggested.  
“I’d really like that. I rode the bus here, and I’d prefer to not ride it back,” Alex replied. Seconds later, the tardy bell rang, and their teacher walked into the classroom. He explained how the day would work then led the students outside and to the bus that was reserved for them. Jack got a front seat, and let Alex sit down first so he could be by the window.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t immediately go to the back,” Alex pointed out.  
“It always gets crazy back there, and I figured you’d prefer this for today,” Jack explained.  
“That’s true, thanks for doing that,” Alex replied. Once everyone was on the bus, their teacher took roll and then prompted the driver to leave the school. It didn’t take too long into the ride for Alex to start feeling sick to his stomach. He held his stomach and started to shift around some, which Jack was quick to notice.  
“Hey, are you alright?” Jack asked.  
“A bit nauseous,” Alex replied, wincing in pain. Jack plugged his headphones into his phone, then gave one of them to Alex.  
“I’ll put on some music, maybe it’ll help you feel a little better,” Jack suggested. He put on a blink song that they both really liked, and it did help Alex to get his mind off of the sick feeling for the rest of the ride.   
Once they were close to the museum, Jack put his phone away as their teacher told them to pair up with someone in the class and explore with them to find something of interest. He also said that they’d meet as a class in the dining area, then would have an additional hour to explore more after that. Once everyone was paired up, they all got off the bus and went into the museum and started walking around.  
“I wish I gave a shit about this stuff, then maybe I’d find this trip to be cool,” Jack said as he started to walk with Alex.  
“I wish I didn’t feel like shit, then maybe I’d actually like being here,” Alex said back.  
“It sucks you feel so awful. Why don’t we both find something that we can write that paper about, then we can just kind of relax and stuff until we’re due for lunch?” Jack suggested.  
“Let’s do that,” Alex replied. Within fifteen minutes, they both found something that they could write at least a C worthy paper on, then spent the next two hours walking around the museum at a slow pace. Alex coughed and sneezed quite a bit, earning him looks from strangers.   
As the morning went on, Alex’s symptoms became more intense, and he wanted nothing more than to just go home. Unfortunately, they still had a couple hours left on the trip, then they still had to go to their last class of the day once they got back to school.   
Once it was eleven, they met up with the rest of their class, and went down the line in the dining area to get their lunch. Jack found a table for two in a secluded area and led Alex to it.  
“You wait here, I’ll go get us water,” Jack said, walking to the drink fountain. After filling up two cups with water, he walked back to the table and sat across from Alex.  
“Here you go. At least this food looks like it’s a slight step up from the shit they serve us at school,” Jack said, looking down at his chicken sandwich, fries, and green beans.  
“It all looks pretty awful to me right now,” Alex replied.  
“Are you going to at least try to eat some of it? Maybe just the green beans so you can put some nutrients into your body,” Jack suggested.  
“I guess so. I’d hate to waste all of this,” Alex replied as Jack started into his chicken sandwich. Alex slowly started to eat his green beans. He didn’t eat too many before deciding he should be done, which led him to pick at his food as Jack ate his lunch. After a few minutes, Jack noticed that Alex wasn’t eating anymore.  
“Are you feeling okay?” Jack asked.  
“Well, no. I don’t feel like I have to throw up, but every time I take a bite of something, it makes my stomach turn,” Alex explained.  
“I’d say it’s a good time to stop eating, then,” Jack replied.  
“Yeah, I’m not going to try to eat anymore. I hope we can leave soon, the smell of food isn’t really helping the feeling in my stomach,” Alex replied.  
“I think we can leave in a few minutes. Let me finish up my food, then we’ll leave as soon as we’re allowed,” Jack said, eating his food a bit faster. Alex gave a small smile as a thanks while he waited for Jack.   
Over the course of the next few minutes, Alex’s stomach started to feel worse. He figured that it would start to calm down some once they left the dining area and its strong food smell. Once Jack was finished, they cleared off their table and walked back out into the museum.   
Unfortunately, Alex was wrong in thinking he’d feel okay once they were out of the dining area, the nausea he had started to get more intense once they left. Ten minutes later, Alex knew that there was only one way that this was going to end for him. He held onto his stomach and tapped Jack on the shoulder with his free hand. Jack turned around to see that Alex now looked a few shades greener than he did before.  
“You don’t look so good,” Jack said, feeling concerned.  
“Jack, I’m going to throw up,” Alex said, bringing a hand to his mouth.  
“Oh shit, let’s get you to a bathroom,” Jack said with a sense of urgency. He wrapped an arm around Alex then led him down a long hallway with a bathroom at the end of it. Alex gagged quite a bit on the way, and Jack hoped that he would be able to hold himself together until they reached the bathroom. Once they finally found the bathrooms, Jack opened the door to find a single person bathroom, much to both of their reliefs. Not wanting to leave his friend, Jack went inside with Alex, and opened the toilet lid. Alex quickly sat down and immediately started to get sick. Jack rubbed Alex’s back until he finally stopped, a few minutes later.  
“Did that help you to feel better at all?” Jack asked.  
“Some, but I still feel really nauseous,” Alex replied.  
“Well, we can just stay in here then. We only have like half an hour before we have to be on the bus, so hopefully you can, you know, get it all out before then,” Jack said.  
“I fucking hope so. I’m sorry I’m, like, being so gross,” Alex mumbled, sounding embarrassed.  
“Alex don’t apologize. You’re sick, it happens, and it’s not like you wanted this. I’m just glad that I can be here to help you,” Jack replied.  
“Well, I appreciate it. Being with you helps me feel better,” Alex replied. They sat in silence until Alex started to gag again. Jack moved Alex’s hair from his face as he started to throw up again. They spent the last half hour in the bathroom, since Alex still felt quite sick to his stomach.   
Once it was time for bus call, Jack helped Alex out and got them their same seat again. Jack shared his headphones with Alex like earlier, hoping to distract Alex from how bad he felt. Once they got back to school, their teacher instructed them to report to their last class of the day. Jack waited until he walked away to pull Alex to the side.  
“Why don’t we sneak out and go to your house. It’s not like our last class really matters, and I can tell you feel awful. I’ll drive us,” Jack suggested.  
“That sounds good to me. My stomach still really hurts,” Alex replied.  
“Well, let’s get you home so you can rest and be comfortable,” Jack said. He led Alex to his car, and helped him in. Not even five minutes into the ride, Alex felt his stomach start to flip again. He grabbed his stomach and started to groan some.  
“Woah dude, don’t make that sound near me, save it for the girls,” Jack joked.  
“Fuck you. I feel like I’m going to puke again,” Alex replied, shutting his eyes.   
“Well, we’re going to be at your house soon, but tell me if you can’t make it. If you puke in my car, I’ll have to kill you,” Jack said, trying to lighten the mood some. Alex spent the rest of the ride curled up on himself with his eyes shut and taking deep breaths.   
Once they finally got to Alex’s house, Alex ran inside. Jack slowly walked in, and heard Alex getting sick. He deiced to let him be this time and set up the couch for Alex. He grabbed enough pillows and blankets for both of them and brought them out to the living room. He pulled out the couch so they’d have more room, then set up the stuff on it. He grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen for Alex, then turned on the TV to find something for them to watch. A few minutes later, Alex walked out, now wearing PJs, and looking uncomfortable.  
“Did you throw up again?” Jack asked.  
“Sure did,” Alex replied.  
“That sucks, man. Want to come over here? I set up a comfy spot for you,” Jack said, pointing to what was Alex’s side of the couch. Alex walked over and snuggled up into his side.  
“This is comfy, but I’m still freezing,” Alex said, hugging himself. Jack scooted closer to Alex and pulled him into a hug.  
“Is this better?” Jack asked.  
“For sure. Thanks for helping me out so much today, it meant a lot,” Alex said as Jack selected a Disney movie.  
“Of course, dude. I’m not just going to let you suffer. Maybe when you’re feeling better, you can help me out with that paper. I don’t know where to even start with that shit,” Jack admitted, laughing some.  
“Sure, but not until I can keep my insides in,” Alex said, laughing some as well. The two of them spent their Friday like this, glad to have each other in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this was a request from my Tumblr (atlfics)! I might still post a story tomorrow since I normally post on Tuesdays, but that will all depend on how much schoolwork I have, but I'm hoping to get something up! There will also definitely be a new Thanksgiving story up on Thursday! Send me requests if you have them, and thank you for reading! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
